


Tortured Tattoos

by CharlieJ45



Category: Tattoo Fixers (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJ45/pseuds/CharlieJ45
Summary: Glen brings his little sister back to the studio for some work experience, she gets to know everyone and gets to watch them doing tattoos but when Jay,Paisley and Alice go out everything goes wrong.





	1. Glen's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> A tattoo fixers fic I wrote ages ago when Glen was still on it, he is my favourite fixer.

Jay" I didn't know you had a sister Glen"*sits opposite him*

Glen" Yeah she is a couple of years younger than me "

Sketch" And she is coming here today"

Glen" Yeah she has been pestering me about coming down to the studio"

Paisley" Aww Glen did you not want her to know about what you do "

Glen" No she knows what I do, its just she has never had time to come see me "

Alice" What does she do?

Glen" She is still at school she is in year ten in fact she is actually coming down here for work experience"

Alice" I don't know why but I could picture your sister near the same age as you"

Glen*laughs* Lots of people have said that I don't know why "

The door opens and everyone looks round.

Paisley*gets up* Hello what can we do for you?"

Charlie" Well I'm here to see a certain brother of mine"

Paisley" Oh my god are you the sister awww, Glen she is so cute"*squeezes Charlie*

Glen*laughs*

Charlie" You must be Paisley"

Paisley " How can you tell?"

Charlie" Well it was the oh my god and the crushing bones that gave it away"

Paisley*laughs and lets go*

Charlie" So let me see if I got this"*points at Jay* Jay" *points to Alice* Alice and Sketch"*points to Sketch*

Charlie"And"*walks over to Glen* Bro"*hugs him*

Glen" Hello you, how was school?"

Charlie" Boring as always "

Alice" Do you not like school?"

Charlie" Its alright some of the lessons are okay "

Glen" Charlie is good at English aren't you Charlie"

Sketch" Are you ?"

Charlie" Im okay " *shrugs her shoulders*

Glen*nudges* Your more than alright she is really good she has written a few good stories"

Charlie" Glen shut up"*blushing*

Paisley" Awww she is blushing, stop embarrassing you sister Glen"*hugs her again*

Charlie" So does this mean I get to watch you tattoo people "

Glen" Yes hopefully it will be good work experience"

Sketch" You can go back to school and give us a good review"

Jay" Sketch!"

Sketch" What?"

Charlie" Maybe not many people like me "

Glen" You got some friends haven't you ?"

Charlie" Some but even then I don't think they like me"

Alice" Well you can go back to school and write about the amazing time you've had here"

Charlie*smiles* I guess it beats mucking out stables"

Jay*laughs* Is that what you had to do as a alternate option?"

Charlie" Yeah they were going to make clean out stables and then I said my brother worked in a tattoo studio"

Sketch" Bet you was happy when they said you come here"

Charlie*smiles* Yeah " 

The doors opened and everyone looked up. 

Paisley " Hello, you alright come take a seat "

Jay" Hello mate I'm Jay, this is Alice"

Alice" Hey"

Sketch" Im Sketch "

Glen" I'm Glen and this is my sister Charlie"

Charlie" Hey " *waves*

Jay" So what can we do you for mate?" 

Joe*laying on he chair while Jay tattoos him*

Joe" So are you here for work experience or something "

Charlie" Yeah they were going to have me mucking out in stables before I said that my brother worked in a tattoo studio"

Joe" Yeah I got to admit sounds a bit better doesn't it "

Joe" So you learning a lot "

Charlie" Yeah i've seen a lot of weird tattoos already"

Joe*laughs* 

Charlie*sees her brother come in with another client* I'm going over to see what my brother has "

Jay" Alright Charlie"

Joe" She seems like a lovely girl" *looks at Jay*

Jay" She is a very sweet girl, i mean I've only known her for a few hours but yeah " 

Charlie*walks over to Glen* Hey"

Glen" Hey you come to watch me "

Charlie" Yeah"*pulls up a chair*

Joel" Who is this?"

Glen" This is my sister Charlie she is on work experience "

Joel" Nice to meet you "

Charlie" You too what are you getting covered up?"

Joel" A old ex tattoo"

Charlie" Cool" *looks at it*

Glen" Alright mate you ready, just tell me if you want to stop"

Joel" Okay man " 

It was around 5 o'clock and everyone was busy cleaning up their station while Charlie was chatting with Paisley by her desk.

Paisley " So what do you think you want to be a tattooist like your brother ?" *sucking on a lollipop*

Charlie" I don't know its okay I don't think I want to do it though"

Paisley" What do you want to do ?"

Charlie" I want to be a writer/blogger or a vlogger"

Paisley" Oh you want to be someone who films their life, hey you should film in here"

Charlie" You guys are already filmed by E4 aren't you?"

Paisley" Yeah but you could be like behind the scenes"

Charlie" I guess thats a good idea" 

Glen*comes over to Paisley and Charlie* You ready to head home"

Charlie" Yes "*picks up her school bag* 

Paisley"Bye Charlie see you tomorrow "

Alice" Bye Charlie"

Jay and Sketch" Bye"*wave*

Glen" Bye guys" 

Glen" So you had a good time?"

Charlie"Yeah "

Glen" Good"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay,Paisley and Alice have gone out to get lunch leaving Sketch,Charlie and Glen to their own devices. Then hear a click and everything comes crumbling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter enjoy!

A week later* 

Jay*sits on the armchair and nudges Sketch who was talking to Glen* We are going out to get lunch what do you two want?” 

Sketch” Get me a sandwich and a coke “ 

Glen” Ill have the same “ 

Jay” You want anything Charlie?” 

Charlie” No Glen packed me a lunch “ 

Paisley” Wait Glen she lives with you and she has never seen you place of work” 

Glen” I know its shocking isn’t it “ 

*All laugh* 

Paisley” Sure you guys don’t want to come with us “ 

Sketch” No we are okay, I got to finish some sketches up” 

Glen” Me too “*holding his sketch pad* 

Jay”Okay see you later “*grabs his black jacket from the couch* 

Paisley” BYE GUYS! “*leaves with Alice and Jay* 

Sketch” I’ll just be out the back “ 

Glen” Okay “ *continues sketching* 

Charlie*sitting with her brother* 

The door then opens and neither looks up but then they both hear a click. 

Sketch*comes out* Hey Glen,Charlie do you think this looks alright ?’*drops his sketch pad*

Jacob” Hello Sketch”*holding Glen in a neck hold while his brother holds Charlie* 

Sketch

Sketch” Who are you?” 

Jacob*moves forward still holding Glen in a neck hold* I am the father of one of your clients” 

Glen”*trying to pulls the man’s arms of him*

Sketch” And was she not satisfied ?” 

Jacob” I would say she wasn’t satisfied at all” 

Sketch” Look, we can sort his out, whatever it is, just don’t hurt Glen or Charlie” 

Charlie*breathing* Sketch help me “*crying*

Jacob” Oh we won’t hurt him or her you do as we say and they will be fine “ 

Sketch*swallows* What do you want me to do ?” 

Jacob” Oh you will see take them out the back we need to set up”

Sketch” Wait” 

Glen” Sketch help me “ 

The one of them comes back out and glares at Sketch as he passes. He locks up the studio and pulls the blinds. 

Sketch” Please don’t hurt them” 

Jason” Your like a stuck record Sketch”*grabs his shirt* Why don’t you shut up”*pushes him backwards* 

Sketch*reaches for his phone in his pocket and calls Jay* 

The phone rings and Jay picks up. 

Jay” It’s Sketch, hello” 

Jay” Sketch I can’t hear you we haven’t got a good signal, let me move outside” 

Sketch” No jay wait” 

Jay” Sketch are you there?” 

Jay “ Sketch, Sketch?” 

Alice” Are you okay?” 

Jay” Sketch phoned me and then hung up” 

Paisley” You don’t think he is in trouble do you” 

Jay” Maybe his phone just run out battery” 

Alice” Something isn’t right, we should go check on them” 

Sketch was then grabbed and thrust against the wall before being kicked in the stomach. 

Jason” Very stupid of you Sketch, your friends will be punished for your behaviour “ 

Sketch” What are you going to do?” *holding his stomach* 

Jason*kneels down by Sketch and grabs his chin* Why don’t you come out to the back you can watch” *picks Sketch up and drags him to the back. 

He lays Sketch on the chairs made for tattooing and wraps the rope round his hands. 

Jason” Can’t have you going anywhere, can we “ 

Sketch*struggles under the ropes binding him* 

Jason” Want to see your Glen, Sketch?”

Sketch*bites his lip* 

Jason” Show him his mate Jacob” 

As Jason spins Sketch round so he can see Glen, Sketch looks horrified. They had stripped Glen of his clothes and had his arms strung up so they could access his body easily.

Sketch then looks and sees Charlie also tied up on one of the chairs* 

Charlie*tugs her bonds whimpering* No please don’t hurt my brother “ 

Jacob” Oh so this is your brother little one ?” *touches her under the chin* 

Glen*pulls on his restraints with gritted teeth* Get off my sister “ *pulls and pulls on his restraints* 

Jacob*returns to Glen* Noisy thing aren’t you “ 

Glen” Please do whatever you want to me just don’t hurt my sister please”

Jacob” Awww I’m welling up here, what about you Jason?” 

Jason*wipes his eyes* Yeah its so sad “ 

Glen*pulls on his restraints* What are you going to do to me ?” 

Jacob” We are going to play a little game, I’m going to pick a object and your friend and sister are going to pick what part I’m going to torture 

Sketch*looks at Glen he was terrified* 

Sketch*tugs on his ropes* 

Jason” You won’t get out of them Sketch doesn’t matter how much you try” 

Sketch*pulls and tugs on them* 

Jason walks over to where Glen is and runs his hands down the lads naked chest. He then grabs the lads face and watches as his eyes follow him. 

Jason" We are going to play a little game Glen are you ready ?" 

Glen*swallows in fear* What are you going to do to me ?" 

Jason" Oh lots of things in fact why don't I show you my toys"

Glen*shifts on his restraints* 

He watched Jason rummaged around in his tool bag before putting it in front of Glen. 

Jason"I think you will like most of these toys" 

Glen"I doubt it "" 

Jason starts pulling tools out of the bag and Glen watches him closely. He picked out various knives and other kitchen utensils before grabbing something else. 

Jason" This is my favourite Glen do you know what it is ?"

Glen*stutters pulling on his ropes* A blowtorch" 

Jason*slaps Glen* Good boy "

Glen"Please, please don't use that on me " *struggling*

Jason"Oh come on I'm looking forward to that, I think you will like it " 

Jason*looks round at Sketch* What do you reckon Sketch?" 

Sketch"Your sick, your a sick bastard" *tucks on his restraints* 

Jason" Uh uh ah, I won't have language like that " 

Jacob*approaches Sketch and holds a gun to his temple. 

Sketch*swallows* 

Jason"Any more language like that and I'll blow your bloody brains out got it" *points at him* 

Sketch" Yes sir "

Jason"Good boy, now why don't you choose the weapon of choice and don't be shy " 

Sketch" I can't, please don't make me "

Then Sketch feels the gun touch his temple. 

Sketch*swallows* The knife, the knife "

Jason"See there's a good boy you can cooperate” 

Jason” Alright Charlie why don’t you pick a body part?” 

Charlie*swallows* I can’t please I don’t want to “ 

Jacob*walks over to Charlie and grabs her by the chin and makes her look at Sketch* You pick a body part or my brothers will rough up Sketch as well” 

Sketch” Don’t do it Charlie”

Jason*holds Sketch’s mouth shut, the gun at his temple* 

Jacob*holds Charlie tighter* Pick a body part NOW” 

Charlie*swallows* Arm, his arm “*starts sobbing* 

Sketch and Charlie then watched on in utter desperation and fear as his Glen was tortured. He watched Jason approach Glen, Glen wriggled and struggled on his restraints so much trying desperately to get away. 

Then the knife touched Glen's arm and the room filled with a ear piercing scream as blood ran down Glen's arm. 

Glen*shouts in pain* Ahhhh, FUCK"

Jason"Ooo what a naughty boy no swearing" *drags the knife down his arm again* 

Glen*screams in more pain and swears again*

Jason*tuts* You just don't learn do you"

Glen*stops struggling out of breath* 

Jason" Your worn out aren't you" *wipes Glen's forehead* 

He listened to Glen's slow breathing and wheezing as he tried to calm himself.

Jason" You have a little rest before I continue”

Then before Jason could even move he was knocked off his feet. He looked up and saw the young girl, she had kicked him over. 

Jason stands up his brother now holding the young girl. He approaches her and grabs her by her t-shirt* Oh you shouldn’t have done that little one “ 

Glen” No Charlie get off her “ 

Charlie*struggles and then spits at Jason* 

Jason*wipes the spit from his face* You little brat, lay her down on the chairs I've got a plan for her" 

Glen*screams* NO, NO, PLEASE DON HURT MY SISTER”

Glen starts getting distressed and pulling frantically on his restraints* 

Jacob” Jason go calm him down will you” 

Jason*approaches Glen and then injects him with a sedative* 

Sketch*struggles on his restraints* What have you done to him?”

Jason” Oh I just gave him a sedative to calm him down “ 

Sketch listened to the girl screaming as she struggled to get out of the mens grip.

Charlie" Get off me, let me go Sketch help me “

As they tied Charlie down to a chair Jason appeared beside her. 

Jason"Oh I'm going to enjoy this" 

Charlie*swallows and struggles* 

Jason"Now you be a good girl no more spitting" 

Charlie*spits again* 

Jason” Why don’t I give you a taste of what your brother is getting “

Charlie*shakes her head* 

Jason” Oh yes “*nods his head* 

Charlie*starts struggling* No please ill be good” 

Jason” Aww I love it when they beg” 

He approached Charlie with a knife and twiddled it in his fingers* 

Charlie squirmed in fear desperate to try and escape* 

Jason” Im going to enjoy this” 

Sketch tried not to watch as Charlie’s screams echoed throughout the whole studio. 

When Jason had finished running a knife down Charlie’s chest he retracted it. 

Jason” Oh what a good girl” 

Charlie*breathes in and out heavily* I hate you” 

Jason” Aww your so sweet” 

Charlie*grits her teeth* 

Jason” Does it hurt little one, I think I might give some more attention to your brother “ 

Charlie” NOOOOOOO!” 

Jason” Oh yes” 

Sketch swallowed he had to be strong for the girl and Glen.


	3. I got your sister

It had been a few days and Sketch and Glen had been moved to a low profile location. Sketch looked at Glen he was a mess, the men used the blowtorch on him for four hours and it showed. He was asleep in the corner his arms around his sister, his chest was covered in blood where the blowtorch had done its damage. He sighed leaning against the wall and fiddled with his necklace he thought about Paisley, Alice and Jay were they looking for them. 

Paisley"We can't just sit here we have to do something "   
Jay" Like what, what can we do we don't know where they are " 

A police officer then came in and looked at three sat on the sofa in despair. 

Policeman"Okay so we have good news and bad news" 

Jay"Give us it then" 

Policeman"The good news is we might know where your friends are" 

Alice" And the bad news?"

Policeman" They have a young girl as well and have threatened to hurt her if we try and rescue the lads"

Alice” That's Glen sister” 

Jay*stands up* WAIT YOU HAD CONTACT WITH THEM" 

Policeman"Sir please don't shout at me "

Jay"It's just "*sits down* 

Alice*crying * We want to know if they are okay"

Policeman"That's the thing we don't know until we can get more information we don't know "

Paisley” So wait they have Glen’s sister as well” 

Policeman” Yes”

Jay" Oh my god "

Alice*still crying* We should have never of left the shop"

Policeman"Look don't blame yourself it's none of your faults we will find them "

Jay comforted the girls as the policeman went out the back. 

Sketch listened to the constant drip of a leaky pipe, it was quiet apart from that. He looked at Glen he had shifted position now facing the other way than what he was, his sister leaning on his chest. Then the door slammed open and Sketch flinched, he watched as the two men he knew walked in followed by a woman. 

Woman*inspects Sketch* So your the one who messed up my granddaughter's tattoos"

Sketch" I didn’t mess them up”

Woman*looks round at her boys and laughs* Defiant little shit isn’t he?” 

She runs her hands down Sketch's chest. Sketch then shifts as her sharp nails claw at his skin. 

Woman"You be a good boy Sketch and this can all be over "

Sketch" Why are you doing this?"

Woman"Because you fucked up my granddaughter's tattoos" 

Sketch” No I didn’t, any way you didn’t have to hurt my mate for it” 

Woman"Oh we do and we are going to have fun with the girl as well" 

Sketch*pulls on his restraints* You bitch" 

The woman the watches as Sketch struggles on his restraints and slaps him. 

Sketch"Witch" 

She slaps him again and Sketch looks at her with scared eyes. 

Woman" You can call me Maria" 

Sketch pulls a face at her. 

Maria"Boys go get my tool bag we are going to have some fun "

Paisley had just made a cup of tea for Jay and Alice and was now sitting on the sofa with hers. The policeman comes in and had a grave face. 

Jay"What is it?"

Policeman" We got sent this " *holds up his phone* 

All three looked at the photo, it was Sketch tied up in a corner with Charlie and Glen was shackled while a blow torch was held to his chest. 

Alice"Is that a...?" 

Paisley" Wait is that?"

Jay" A blowtorch"

Alice" They used a blowtorch on Glen" 

Policeman*nods* 

They looked at Glen's face it showed he was afraid and in pain. Alice starts crying and Jay holds her close. 

Sketch watches as Maria, Jacob and Jason enter the room and she had her tool bag and one of the men had a camera. 

Sketch"What's the camera for ?" 

Maria" It's to show your little friends" 

She approaches Sketch and runs her hands down his face he then swears at her, so she kicks him in the balls. It makes Sketch scream out in pain and screams. 

Maria approaches Glen who had been asleep for the whole time. Jason approached him and held a gun to his temple. The resounding click woke Charlie and she swallowed in fear as she noticed.

Glen swallows in fear then looks around for his sister. 

Jacob” I got your sister, lovely boy” 

Glen looks at his sister and pulls her in close for a hug while he holds his chest. He then yells as Maria grabs her and pushes her onto a chair tying her hands up. 

Glen"Just don't hurt her"

Maria"Oh we got plans for her "

A man holds a knife to her neck and Charlie whimpers. 

Charlie" GLEN HELP,"

Glen"Please don't hurt her, do all you want to me"

Maria"Aww I'm tearing up here"

Maria then runs her long nails down Glen's chest and watches him grit his teeth in pain. 

Maria"Does that hurt Glen?" 

Glen struggles on his restraints and spits at her. She then digs her nails into his wounds and he hollers. 

Glen" FUCK YOU YOU BITCH"

Maria"Oh you naughty boy, we can't have language like that "

Glen"It's appropriate for you" 

Maria"You are a naughty boy aren't you maybe we should teach you a lesson"

She glances at the men before running a few fingers across his face. 

Maria"Jacob, Jason shackle him" 

Glen*struggles* GET OFF ME YOU BASTARDS" 

He was dragged kicking and screaming to the shackles. Jason and Jacob shacked his arms above his head.

Maria"Good boys, gag him as well"

Glen*No, please"

Jason straps a gag over Glen as he struggles and whimpers.

Maria looks at Glen and she slashes her manigured fingers across his chest, leaving a large cut and lots of blood. He tries to move back as she holds the blowtorch to his chest. The room the echoed, the sound of Glen's tortured screams bouncing off the wall. 

Sketch" Just hurt me and not them, please" 

Maria looks over at Sketch and she smirks as she walks over, he gulps as she comes over the blowtorch in hand. When it touches his chest his screams echoed like Glen's had and eventually he passed out.


End file.
